NEW STORY
by Ga27
Summary: Bagaimana jika anak Naruto datang dari masa depan ke masa lalu
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi © Boboiboy

Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya

Summary : Bagaimana jika anak Naruto datang dari masa depan ke masa lalu

Genre : Humor, Romance, Family

Rating : M

Setting :DxD

Warning : typo, OOC, Gaje, OC, alur gak karuan , berantakan dan lain lainnya (disini Naruto mempunyai kekuatan Boboiboy) dan satu lagi mungkin ada perubahan kekuatanya jadi gak mengikuti kekuatan boboiboy canon

Pair : Naruto x (?)

BEGIN...

 **MASA DEPAN**

Tap tap tap

Sepasang suami istri tengah berlari dari kejaran mahluk aneh, mereka terus berlari sambil menghindari serangan mahluk tersebut.

"Hah... hah... hah... Anata-kun aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!" Keluh wanita dewasa

"Tahanlah Tsuma-can kita harus menyelamatkan anak kita itu yang terpenting!" Balas sang pria setelah sesampai di rumah sang pria pun mendobrak pintu rumah mereka.

 **BRAK**

Sontak sang gadis dan robot terlonjak kaget karena pintunya didobrak

"Tou-chan kenapa kau mendobrak pintu!? Dan kenapa kalian berdua seperti habis dikejar Maling?" Tanya sang gadis

"Mana Ochobot?" Balik nanya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan sang gadis

"Aku disini tuan" ucap Ochobot

"Ochobot tolong bawa pergi Akina-chan sejauh mungkin!" Ucap sang ayah

"Tapi kenap-"

 **DHUAR**

Ucapan Ochobotpun terpotong oleh suara ledakan diluar sana untung dengan sigap sang istri membuat kekai agar mereka terlidungi

"A-apa i-itu tou-chan?" Tanya sang gadis ketakutan

"Sudahlah! Tou-chan tidak bisa menjelaskan kepada kalian lebih baik kalian pergi dari dunia ini! Ochobot tolong jaga putriku!" Kata sang ayah

"Tapi tou-chan Akina tidak mau meninggalkan tou-chan dan kaa-chan" ucap Akina disertai air mata

"Tidak Akina kau harus tetap hidup ! Tou-chan mohon Ochobot cepatlah kita tidak punya waktu !"

"Baiklah tuan ayo Akina !" Ucap Ochobot sambil membawa Akina

"Lepaskan aku Ochobot! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan mereka berdua!" Ucap Akina sambil memberontak tapi sayangnya tenaga Ochobot lebih besar dari Akina sehingga dia tidak berhasil melepaskan diri dari Ochobot

Sementara disisi lainnya

Duaaarr duaaarr duaaarr

Sang istri terus berkonsentrasi agar kekainya tidak hancur walaupun serangan musuh masih terus melancarkan serangan bertubi - tubi semakin lama kekainya semakin menipis karena sang istri sudah kelelahan akibat menahan kekai tersebut.

"Anata cepatlah aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" ucap sang istri aka ibu Akina

"Bertahanlah!" Ucap ayah Akina "Ochobot mulai teleportasinya!" Lanjutnya

Koni Ochobot menyiapkan teleportasinya untuk pergi bersama Akina

Prosesing Teleportation Active

10 %

20%

30%

40%

50%

60%

70%

80%

90%

95%

DUAAAAARRR

Kekai yang dibuat oleh Ibu Akina hancur karena tak dapat menahan lagi karena kelelahan.

"Hahahaha kau tidak akan pergi lagi ****** serahkan bola itu atau kubunuh keluargamu!" Ucap sang seseorang

"Tidak akan! aku tidak akan Ochobot kepadamu !" Teriak Ayah Akina

"BERENGSEK AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

 **SRING**

Ayah Akina memasuki mode **HALILINTAR** nya (perubahanya kaya Boboiboy halilintar) lalu di kedua tangannya terdapat sebuah pedang berbentuk halilintar berwarna merah.

Sang musuh menyiapkan light spear dan melemparnya kearah Ayah Akina

TRING TRING

Dengan mudah ayah Akina menahan tombak cahaya musuh tersebut, lalu dia menghilang secepat kilat dan menebas kepala musuh.

TRANG

Dengan cepat sang musuh menahan pedang listriknya menggunakan pedang cahaya lalu terjadilah jual beli serangan, tapi ayah Akina unggul karena kecepatannya.

Trang! Pedang cahaya pun terlempar dari kedua tangan musuh

Duahk ! Ayah akina langsung menendang musuhnya dan terpental menabrak beberapa tembok rumah Ayah Akina pun melemparkan keris petirnya ke arah tempat terjatuhnya musuh.

SYUT SYUT SYUT

BLAR BLAR BLAR

"Hosh... hoshh... hosh... sepertinya sudah selesai" ucap Ayah akina terduduk akibat kelelahan

96%

97%

98%

Suara Ochobot terus menggema menandakan tinggal beberapa persen lagi merekan akan pergi sedangkan Akina hanya menangis mengingat ia akan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Tiba - tiba tanah bergetar dan terdengar suara dari arah reruntuhan tadi!

BLAAARRRR

terlihat sesosok mahluk dengan keadaan mengenaskan baju compang - camping dan beberapa luka di tubuhnya dan sepasang sayapnya hilang satu.

"Kau pikir kau akan menang HAH!" Ucapnya lalu dia mengambil sebuah botol kecil lalu ia meminumnya sampai habis. Sedangkan ayah dan ibu Akina hanya melebarkan matanya saat melihat botol tersebut

'Air mata phoenix bagaimana bisa!?' Batin mereka berdua

"Haahahha lihatlah aku merasa semua energiku terasa kembali" ucap sang musuh setelah meminum air mata phoenix keadaanya seperti semula, lalu ia membuat tombak cahaya dan di arahkan kepada Akina dan Ochobot

Ayah dan ibu Akina hanya melebarkan matanya saat tombak cahaya meluncur kearah anaknya dengan sisa tenaganya mereka berdua berlari ke arah Akina sedangkan akina hanya menutup matanya saat melihat tombak cahaya menghampirinya

Jleb Jleb

"Ohok...!?"

Akina yang tidak merasakan sakit membuka matanya dan iapun shock melihat sebuah tombak menembus dada kedua orang tuanya.

"T-tou-chan k-ka-chan Kenapa? Hiks hiks kenapa kau menyelamatkanku hiks hiks!" Ucap Akina

"Dengar sayang kami berdua sangat menyayangimu, jadi kau harus tetap hidup untuk kami, kami rela mengorbakan nyawa kami untuk dirimu karena kau lah satu - satunya putri kami" kata ibu Akina

"Akina janganlah kau berada dijalan kegelapan karena hanya berujung sebuah penyesalan dan kau harus ingat Akina kami slalu ada di hatimu. Dan Ochobot tolong bimbing dia dan jagalah putri kami walaupun kau adalah robot tapi kau sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak Akina" ucap Ayah Akina

"Dan satu hal lagi tolong berikan ini kepada orang yang pantas saja Ochobot" ucap ayah Akina sambil melepaskan jam tangannya dan memberikan kepada Ochobot

"Baiklah kalau begitu selamat tinggal semoga kau baik - baik saja Akina" Ucap mereka berdua

99%

100%

COMPLETE

SRING

mereka menghilang ditelan cahaya.

.

.

.

TBC

Yah cerita baru dan ini adalah prolog

Gomen kalo cerita nya agak berantakan oh yah cerita the punishernya lagi dalam tahap proses jadi gomen agak lama!

Dan saya turus berduka cita atas meninggalnya ibu dan anak akibat di terjang banjir

Semoga ALLAH SWT menempatkan disisinya amin


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW STORY**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi © Boboiboy

Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya

Summary : Bagaimana jika anak Naruto datang dari masa depan ke masa lalu

Genre : Humor, Romance, Family

Rating : M

Setting :DxD

Warning : typo, OOC, Gaje, OC, alur gak karuan , berantakan dan lain lainnya (disini Naruto mempunyai kekuatan Boboiboy) dan satu lagi mungkin ada perubahan kekuatanya jadi gak mengikuti kekuatan boboiboy canon

Pair : Naruto x (?)

BEGIN...

 **Chapter 2**

 **Naruto Pov**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto umurku 18 tahun sekarang aku kelas 3 SMA

Dulu kehidupan kami sangat bahagia lengkap ada Ayah tapi semenjak aku kelas 1 Sma semua berubah ayahku meninggal akibat kecelakaan sekarang aku tinggal bersama ibuku, kami membuka kedai yaitu KEDAI UZUMAKI disini kami menjual aneka coklat mulai dari minuman sampai makanan coklat ibuku sangat cantik dan sexy walaupun sudah berumur 40 tahun tapi terlihat seperti 20 tahunan.

Tapi kalau sudah marah beliau memang mengerikan hiiiiii !

Dulu aku tidak sengaja mengintip beliau sedang mandi, saat itu perutku mules pingin ke wc karena pintunya tidak di kunci aku langsung masuk saja karena tak tahan dan dan aku tidak sengaja melihat surga dunia UWOOOHHH ITU SANGAT MENAKJUBKAN !

Dan esoknya aku berakhir dirumah sakit karena aku di SMACK DOWN oleh ibuku itu adalah hal yang paling mengerikan !

Kata pepatah "wanita memang merepotkan"

 **Naruto Pov End**

 **05:00**

 **KEDIAMAN UZUMAKI**

Seorang pemuda tengah terlelap dari tidurnya tiba - tiba jam wekerpun berbunyi.

 **Kriiinggg kriiiinggg**

"Eungghhhh" suara erangan terdengar dari mulut pemuda iapun berniat mematikan jam waker tersebut entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya serasa ada beban di tubuhnya.

Ketika ingin menggerakan kedua tangannya ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal ia pun sedikit meremas benda kenyal tersebut

"Annhhhh" terdengar suara desahan dari seorang gadis dan Naruto pun terkejut karena mendengar suara desahan lalu iapun mencoba meremas sekali lagi

"Annnhhh" ternyata sang gadispun terbangun karena dadanya ada yang meremas saat mata Violet dan Blue safir bertemu

 **Crooott**

Hidung Naruto mengeluarkan darah alias mimisan sang gadis yang menyadari tatapan Naruto pun langsung menapar Naruto

 **PLAK**

"Kyaaaa HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI !" Teriak sang gadis sambil menyembunyikan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya

Naruto yang baru sadarpun langsung panik dan langsung menindih sang gadis mulutnya di bekap oleh tangan Naruto

"Hmmppttt hmmmppttt" teriak gadis namun tangannya di bekap oleh Naruto sehingga terdengar seperti erangan. Sayang seribu sayang Kushina yang mendengar teriakan tadi langsung menghampiri kamar Naruto, bagaikan di film barat yang di tonton Kushina iapun mendobrak pintu Naruto

 **BRAK**

Pintu malangpun rusak akibat tendangan Kushina, Naruto dan sang gadispun kaget saat wanita dewasa mendobrak pintu apa lagi Naruto yang sekarang wajahnya memucat karena sang ibu memasuki kamarnya dengan posisi yang Ahem - Ahem.

Kushina yang melihat anaknya seperti melakukan pemerkosaan pun menatap garang Naruto rambutnya berkibar - kibar bagaikan ekor Kyubi.

"NA-RU-TO !" Teriak Kushina sambil berjalan bak raksasa

"Gyaaaaaa K-k-ka-a-a-chan i-i-in-ni bukan se-per-ti ya-ng k-au pikirkan"

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

Ah semoga kau tenang di alam sana bung poor you Naruto.

 **SKIP**

Diruang tamu terdapat 3 orang manusia dan 1 Robot diantarannya Naruto , Kushina , dan Akina dan Ochobot

"Jadi? Siapa kau dan kenapa kau ada di kamar Naruto?" Tanya Kushina sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya

"A-ano aku adalah Uzumaki Akina, anak Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Akina sambil menudukan kepalanya

"HEEEEEEEE" Teriak Naruto dan Kushina

"A-ana-kku?" ucap Naruto tergagap sementara Akina hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Naruto apa benar dia anakmu?" Tanya Kushina sambil memandang horor Naruto

GLEK

Dengan susah payah Naruto meneguk ludahnya karena tatapan Kushina yang menjanjikan sakit tiada tara.

"Bu-bukan Ka-chan mana mungkin aku mempunyai anak dan -dan lagi pula dia seperti seumuranku!" Jawab Naruto logis

"Hey , Akina apa kau membohongiku?" Tanya Kushina dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Ti-tidak nek Aku memang anak Uzumaki Naruto dari Masa depan" jawab Akina

'N-nenek apa aku setua itu?' pikir Kushina

"Ppffffttt" sementara Naruto sedang menahan tawa dan langsung bersiul karena Kushina menatapnya

"Jadi kau cucuku dimasa depan?" Tanya Kushina dan Akina pun hanya mengangguk

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi kepadaku di Masa depan?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu tou-chan" jawab Akina

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kita sarapan dan Naruto jaga dia baik - baik kalau tidak!"

KREK KREK

"Hai hai"

"Dan Akina kau boleh memanggilku ka-san dan kau memanggil ayahhmu Naruto saja tidak enak kalau terdengar oleh orang lain" kata Kushina

Sementara Akina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kushina

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kushina

"Tidak sopan memanggil ayah dan nenek seperti itu walaupun aku dimasa lalu atau masa depan" kata Akina

"Hah baiklah" Pasrah Kushina lalu iapun pergi ke dapur untuk memasak, kini tinggalah Akina bersama Naruto dan Ochobot Naruto yang penasaran robot yang di bawa oleh Akina langsung bertanya.

"Hey Akina Bola apa itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Ini adalah Ochobot tou-chan dia bukan robot sembarangan konon dia memberi kekuatan pada orang yang memilikinya" jawab Akina

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar

"umm" angguk Akina dengan wajah imut

'KAWAII' batin Naruto

"Emm tapi kenapa robot itu tidak bangun - bangun yah?"

"Mungkin ini akibat efek teleportasi dia akan bangun beberapa jam lagi"

"Ya sudah lebih baik kau mandi dulu, nanti setelah mandi kita sarapan pagi"

"Baiklah Tou-chan bagaimana dengan pakaianku?"

"Nanti aku akan bilang dengan Ka-chan"

Setelah itu Akinapun langsung pergi mandi, saat ini Naruto menonton tv dia memindahkan chanel kesukaannya

~ **NEW STORY~**

Dibelakang halaman sekolah terdapat sebuah rumah kuno dan rumah tua tersebut merupakan markas iblis. Yah tempat itu adalah klub penelitian ilmu gaib didalam sebuah ruang terdapat dua gender man- upss maksudku 2 iblis perempuan sedang bermain catur.

"Skakmat!" Ucap gadis berambut Merah

"Ara ara ara sepertinya aku kalah Rias fufufu" ucap gadis berambut hitam.

"Hey Akeno aku bosan disini, apa kau mempunyai tempat untuk refreshing?" Tanya Rias

"Ah bagaimana kalau ke KEDAI UZUMAKI konon disana terdapat cemilan yang enak" saran Akeno

"Emm baiklah ayo kita kesana !" Ucap Rias dengan semangat

Sesudah membukakan pintu terlihat seseorang gadis loli berambut putih ingin mengetuk pintu.

"Lho Koneko-chan sedang apa?" Tanya Rias

"Ano Bochou aku sedang ingin bertemu Bochou, tapi sepertinya Bochou ingin pergi memangnya mauu kemana?" Tanya Koneko datar

"Kami ingin pergi ke kedai Uzumaki apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Rias

"Bolehkah aku ikut Bochou?" Balik tanya Koneko

"Ya tentu saja lebih ramai lebih baik benarkan Akeno?"

"Ya tentu saja fufufu" kata Akeno

Merekapun pergi ke kedai Uzumaki setelah sampai disana terlihat Kushina sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan.

"Permisi" ucap mereka bertiga

"Ahk Akeno , Rias , Koneko silahkan duduk! NARUTO CEPAT KESINI ADA PELANGGAN!" Teriak Kushina

"Hai hai " jawab Malas Naruto

"Hey hey semangatlah BAKA Nanti akan ku potong jatah Ramenmu berserta uang jajanmu" acam Kushina

"Iya -iya Ka-chan tapi jangan potong uang jajan dan ramenku!"

"Makannya bekerjalah dengan giat !"

Lalu Naruto menghampiri ketiga pelanggan tersebut.

"Nah kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku ingin Milkshake Naruto-san" ucap Rias

"Aku juga" Koneko

"Aku juga Naruto-kun fufufufu" Ucap Akeno

"Lalu ada yang lain lagi?" Tanya Naruto

"Ah yah aku ingin Brownies Rasa Strawberyy" kata Rias

"Yang lainnya?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan kepada Koneko dan Akeno sedangkan mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Baiklah 3 Milkshake dan 1 Brownies rasa Strawberry mohon tunggu beberapa menit" ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Tak lama pesanan merekapun datang

"Pesanan datang ini untuk kalian bertiga" ucap Naruto sambil meletakan pesanan mereka

"Oh iyah kalau ada apa - apa tinggal panggil aku saja" tambah Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda dan entah kenapa Naruto merasa merinding sendiri lalu iapun pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga

Sementara disisi lain seseorang sedang memperhatikan 1 dari 3 gadis yang ada di kedai ayah dan neneknya yah dia adalah Akina Uzumaki sedang menguntit atau istilah kerennya (Stalker) dia terus memandangi gadis tersebut

(Note: kedai mereka ada disebelah rumah mereka jadi Akina menintip di rumah Naruto dan kedai Naruto kayak kedai Tok aba yang ada di boboiboy)

Sigadis yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menoleh ke arah lain, Akina yang ditatap oleh gadis tersebut langsung bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

'Aneh ? Rasanya ada yang memperhatikan aku?' Batin Akeno

"Hey Akeno kau kenapa?" Tanya Rias yang bingung yang melihat tingkah Akeno

"Ara ara tidak apa -apa Rias" ucap Akeno sambil terseyum sedangkan Rias yang melihat Akeno hanya mengangkat bahunya

"NARUTO ! CEPAT ANTAR PESANAN INI KERUMAH XXX XX XXXX!" Teriak Kushina menggelegar

"Hai hai" ucap Naruto dibuat kewalahan oleh ibunya sementara Rias dan Akeno dibuat cekikikan akibat tingkah lucu Naruto.

"Ne Naruto-kun sepertinya kau sibuk sekali?" Tanya Akeno

"Hah seperti itulah" ucap Naruto sambil membawa motornya

"Hey cepatlah ! Akan ku potong jatah ramenmu selama setahun!" Ancam Kushina dan ancaman Kushina sukses membuat Naruto kelimpungan dan Naruto pun pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi

Setelah selesai mereka bertiga meninggalkan kedai Uzumaki dan tak lupa mereka membayar makanan/minuman.

 **SKIP**

Sore itu kedai Uzumaki tutup terlihat Naruto sedang tepar dilantai karena kelelahan dan Kushina sedang menghitung uang hasil pendapatan kedai tersebut. Terlihatlah Akina sedang menggendong Ochobot dipangkuannya iapun merasa kasihan kepada ayahnya yang telah berkerja seharian.

"Eum Nenek apakah ayah baik -baik saja?" Tanya Akina

Kushina mengalihkan kepada cucu masa depannya.

"Tentu saja, lihat ayahmu itu sangat semangat" jawab Kushina sementara Naruto hanya dongkol akibat jawaban ibunya

'Semangat ? Semangat endasmu aku ini kelelahan tau Dasar mata duitan!' Umpat Naruto dalam hati jika tidak habis riwayat Naruto

"Hey Naruto cepat bangun kita makan malam dirumah!" Kata Kushina

Diruang makan terdapat 3 orang sedang makan malam yaitu Kushina, Naruto dan Akina mereka bertiga makan dengan khidmat. Setelah makan Naruto langsung pamit untuk tidur karena kelelahan sementara Kushina sedang mengobrol dengan Akina.

"Ne Akina-chan besok kamu harus bersekolah" kata Kushina

"Bersekolah?" Ragu Akina

"Yah tapi tenang saja ada Naruto yang menjagamu disana Nenek akan menyekolahkanmu di Akademi Kuoh!" Kata Kushina menghilangkan keraguan Akina

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ingin pamit tidur Nek" ijin Akina

"Yah baiklah besok jangan lupa bangun pagi- pagi" kata Kushina

"Haii" ucap Akina

Dan Uzumaki terlelap dalam tidur untuk mengawali hari esok

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana dengan chapter 2 apakah bagus atau jelek

Ah yah untuk bentuk fisik Akina sama dengan ibunya untuk alur mungkin aku tidak bisa mengikuti canon karena aku bingung dengan jalan ceritanya kekuatannya apa dan lain lainnya

Terima kasih saya masih newbie dan mohon riviewnya aku butuh banyak saran agar cerita ini bisa lanjut

Semoga oara pembaca bisa sehat semua amin

GA27


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW STORY**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi © Boboiboy

Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya

Summary : Bagaimana jika anak Naruto datang dari masa depan ke masa lalu

Genre : Humor, Romance, Family

Rating : M

Setting :DxD

Warning : typo, OOC, Gaje, OC, alur gak karuan , berantakan dan lain lainnya (disini Naruto mempunyai kekuatan Boboiboy) dan satu lagi mungkin ada perubahan kekuatanya jadi gak mengikuti kekuatan boboiboy canon

Pair : Naruto x (Akeno)

BEGIN...

 **Chapter 3**

Pagi hari di kota Kouh sangat cerah sinar mentari menyoroti sebuah kamar seorang gadis yaitu Uzumaki Akina karena sinar matahari masuk ke panca indra penglihatannya membuat dirinya terbangun.

"Eunngghh sudah pagi yah?" Gumam Akina lalu ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk ritual pagi. Sementara disisi lainnya Kushina sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka bertiga, ah dengan kehadiran Cucunya membuat hari Kushina semakin cerah dengan memasak dengan semangat agar terlihat spesial.

"Ohayou Nenek" sapa Akina

"Ohayou Aki-chan" balas Kushina

"Apa ayah sudah bangun?" Tanya Akina

"Sepertinya belum? Ck anak itu sepertinya belum kapok juga rupanya, ne Aki-chan bisakah kau membangunkan ayahmu itu?" Pinta Kushina sedang Akina hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi ke kamar Naruto

 **DIKAMAR NARUTO**

Terlihat sesogok tubuh sedang terbaring dikasur dengan terlelap, lalu pintupun terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis yang disuruh Kushina untuk membangunkan Naruto.

"Hei, ayah bangun sudah pagi"ucap Akina sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto sedangkan Naruto masih tidur meski badannya diguncang - guncang juga tak terbangun, lama - lama Akinapun kesal dengan tingkah Naruto ia pun memegang hidung Naruto dan menariknya sekuat tenaga.

"Ittaiii...ittaii... !" Teriak Naruto kesakitan dan sepertinya cara itu ampuh untuk membangunkan Naruto.

Sang empunya yang tersadar langsung mendelik sang pelaku pencubitan sedangkan sang pelaku hanya biasa - biasa saja.

"Kenapa kau mencubitku!?" Kata Naruto masih marah kepada Akina

"Mou aku sudah membangunkan ayah tapi ayah juga tidak bangun - bangun" ucap Akina sambil cemberut

"Tapi tidak harus begini juga kan?" Pinta Naruto memelas

"Oh berarti ayah hanya ingin dibangunkan oleh Nenek" kata Akina seketika wajah Narutopun memucat karena Naruto tahu kalau ibunya membangunkannya dengan cara ekstrim, membayangkannya sudah merinding apalagi kalau kejadian.

"Huh, ya sudah tapi jangan bilang pada ibu yah" Kata Naruto

"Hai" kata Akina

" baiklah sepertinya aku harus mandi dan kau pergilah mungkin ibu lagi membutuhkanmu" perintah Naruto

 **SKIP**

Setelah Mandi dan ganti baju kini mereka bertiga sedang sarapan pagi dan begitu pula dengan Ochobot sudah sadar kemarin malam lalu Akina pun menceritakan semua kejadian hingga mereka terdampar disini kecuali bagian ahem - ahemnya.

"Oh yah Naruto bisakah kau mengantarkan anakmu sekolah?" Tanya Kushina

"Memangnya dia sekolah dimana Ka-chan?" Tanya balik Naruto sambil meminum air putih

"Dia akan sekolah di Akademi Kuoh" kata Kushina

Byuurrrrrr

Seketika air yang Naruto minum langsung menyembur keluar beruntungnya tak ada jadi korban semburan Naruto

"Ku-kuoh Akademi?" Beo Naruto

"Yah apa ada masalah BOCAH?!" kata Kushina dengan wajah horor

'Hiii SERAM' pikir Naruto, Ochobot dan Akina

"Ti-tidak a-ada" jawab Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kau berangkat sekarang dan ini bento buat kalian berdua" Kata Kushina

Setelah sarapan Akina pergi ke halaman rumah sedangkan Naruto ke Garasi rumah untuk mengeluarkan motor Kawasaki Ninja 600cc berwarna putih untuk berangkan ke Akademi Kuoh

 **BRUUMMMM**

 **BRUMMMM**

"Ka-chan / nenek kami berangkat !" Pamit meraka berdua

"Ya hati - hati kalian berdua!" Teriak Kushina sambil melambaikan tangan

 **SKIP**

Dulu Akademi Kuoh merupakan sekolah khusus siwsi dan 2 tahun yang lalu kebijakan sekolah Khusus siswi dihapus menjadi sekolah campuran dan siswi perempuan lebih banyak ketimbang siswa yah dalam perbandingannya 7:1

Saat Ini Naruto telah sampai di parkiran Akademi Kuoh iapun menyimpan Motornya lalu pergi bersama Akina.

"Emm ay-" ucapan Akina dipotong oleh Naruro

"Naruto panggil aku Naruto saat disekolah mengerti!" Kata Naruto

"I-iya Naruto-kun" kata Akina ragu

"Nah itu lebih Baik" ucap Naruto tersenyum

Disepanjang koridor banyak siswa/siswi yang berbisik - bisik karena kedatangan murid baru. Issei yang melihat Naruto menggandeng tangan Akina segera menghampirinya.

"Wohh Naruto siapa gadis cantik ini?" Tanya Issei sedangkan Akina hanya bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Naruto.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Akina sudahlah Issei kau hanya membuatnya takut pergilah hush hush" Jawab Naruto sambil mengusir Issei walau didalam hatinya ia tak akan menyerahkan anaknya kepada siapapun.

"Nama yang indah dan HEY ! Kenapa kau mengusirku HAH!" Protes Issei

"Lihatlah apa dia tidak ingin melihat wajahmu" kata Naruto

"Memangnya kenapa dengan wajahku? Aku kan Tampan" kata Issei sedikit narsis

"Wajahmu itu seperti..." ucap Naruto yang sengaja mengantungkan kalimat terakhir

Issei yang tidak sabarpun mendesak Naruto "Seperti apa? Cepat jawab!" Desak Issei

"Seperti ... Kutil kuda !"

DONG

Hati Issei tertohok karena ucapan terakhir Naruto diapun mengucapkan sumpah serapah disertai aura suram dan sukses membuat semua siswi jijik mellihatnya.

Dikoridor lain Dou Great Onee-Sama sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor tersebut tak sengaja mereka berpas- pasan dengan Naruto yang sedang menggandeng seorang gadis, yang mereka tidak kenali setelah melewati mereka berdua mereka terus memandangi Naruto dan sigadis tersebut.

Entah mengapa salah satu dari mereka berdua merasakan sesak dihatinya melihat Naruto berjalan dengan seorang gadis lain

"Akeno apakah kau mengenal gadis itu?" Tanya Rias

"E-eh, kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Akeno yang langsung tersadar dari bayang -bayang tadi

"Huh" Rias menghela Nafas "Aku bilang apa kau tahu gadis yang bersama Naruto tadi?" Kata Rias

"Tidak ! Aku tidak mengenalnya!" Kata Akeno

Rias yang mendengar nada Akeno terheran - heran 'ada apa dengan dia?' pikir Rias

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pergi!" Kata Akeno pergi meninggalkan Rias

'Kenapa dia bilang seperti itu seharusnya aku dan HEY ! Kenapa aku ditinggal' pikir Rias

"Tunggu Akeno !" Ucap Rias sambil mengejar Akeno

Naruto dan Akina sedang berada di kantor kepala sekolah menyerahkan berkas - berkas sekolah.

"Jadi dia adalah Murid baru Naruto?" Tanya kepala Sekolah

"Yah begitulah Kocho" jawab Naruto

"Baiklah untuk kelasnya dia berada di kelas 3B dan Naruto tolong antar dia" kata keoala sekolah

"Hai kocho"

Lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah saat mereka akan pergi ke kelas mereka bertemu dengan Sona sang ketua Osis.

"Hey Uzumaki ! sekarang sudah bel masuk kenapa kau malah berkeliaran dikoridor?" Tanya Kiacho

"Gomen Kaicho aku habbis mengatarkan murid baru ke kepala sekolah" jawab Naruto

"Baiklah biar aku antar" tawar Kaicho

"Maaf Kaicho aku ingin di antar oleh Naruto kebetulan kami sekelas dengan dia" tolak Akina secara halus

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Sona datar

Setelah meninggalkan Sona Naruto dan Akina telah sampai di depan kelas

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" Perintah seseorang

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seseorang yaitu Naruto

"Naruto kau dari mana saja? kamu tahukan ini jam berapa?" Tanya sang sensei

"Maaf sensei aku habis mengantar siswi baru ke kelas ini" kata Naruto

"Baiklah kau Naruto duduk dibangkumu dan kamu tunggu sampai aku memanggilmu" kata Sensei

"Baiklah anak - anak kita mendapatkan murid baru silahkan masuk" ucap Sensei

DEG

Seorang siswi melebarkan matanya walau sesaat

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Akina mohon bantuannya" kata Akina sambil membungkuk

"Wooohhhh Akina -chan Kawaii"

"AKINA-CHAN"

"Jadilah pacarku AKINA-CHAN"

Teriak para siswa yang ada di dalam kelas Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit kesal

"DIAM!" Teriak Sensei

Semua murid yang ricuhpun langsung diam

"Baiklah Akina kau duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto" kata Sensei

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" kata Sensei

 **~SKIP~**

 **KRIIIINGGGG KRIINGGGG**

Bel istirahat berbunyi menandakan semua siswa/ siswi boleh keluar kelas, pandangan mata Akeno tak pernah lepas dari siwi baru tersebut batin dia bertanya - tanya apakah dia sepupu Naruto, adik , a-atau ke-kekasih Naruto yang jelas Akeno harus memastikan sesuatu yah itu harus.

Setelah membereskan buku Naruto dan Akina pergi ke taman untuk memakan bento yang dibuat Kushina. Akeno ingin mengikuti kemana mereka pergi tapi niatnya diurungkan karena seseorang menepuk bahunya

PLUK

"Hey Akeno ayo kita ke kantin aku lapar" ajak Rias

"Ah, maaf Rias sepertinya aku harus ketoilet sebentar" Kata Akeno yang sebenarnya hanya alibi untuk menguntit mereka berdua.

"Ya sudah lebih baik aku pergi sendiri!" Kata Rias cemberut lalu iapun pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin

~ **NEW STORY~**

Dihalaman sekolah kedua sejoli sedang bersenda gurau, mungkin orang lain mengira mereka sepasang kekasih ,tapi nyatanya mereka adalah anak dan ayah.

"Ne Aki-chan bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hari pertamamu sekolah?" Tanya Naruto

"Uum.. menyenangkan sekali apalagi aku bisa bersamamu" jawab Akina

"Ah iyah Aki-chan ! Ngomong - ngomong siapa ibumu?"

"Kalau itu kau harus tebak sendiri hihihi" jawab Akina

"Hey ayolah beritahu aku?" Kata Naruto merajuk

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah kalau tidak akan kuhukum kau !" Ancam Naruto

"Tidak akan!" Kata Akina sambil meleletkan lidahnya

"Oh jadi kau mau di hukum yah Rasakan ini hyaaaa!" Kata Naruto sambil menggilitik badan Akina

"Hahahahhahh ampun! Ampun! Hahaha" Kata Akina yang kesiksa akibat gelitikan Naruto.

Sementara disisi lainnya Akeno sedang bersembunyi di semak - semak didekat mereka berdua terbakar cemburu melihat Naruto sedang bermesraan dengan gadis lain. Akenopun terpaksa pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua karena bell sudah berbunyi.

 **Di ORC 13:30**

Disebuah ruangan terdapat 6 orang manu- bukan lebih tepatnya iblis sedang berkumpul, diantaranya adalah Rias Gremory merupakan adik dari maou Sirzech lucifer sedangkan pereegenya adalah Akeno , Issei , Asia , Kiba, dan Koneko. Kini mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah! Aku mengumpulkan kalian karena ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan, malam ini kita akan pergi ke bekas pabrik Kuoh untuk membasmi Iblis Liar" kata Rias

"Hai Bochou !" kata mereka serempak

"Baiklah kalian boleh bubar sekarang" perintah Rias lalu merekapun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut kecuali Akeno. Rias yang melihat Akeno tengah melamun sesuatu mencoba untuk bertanya

"...no"

"..keno"

"..Akeno.."

Rias terus memanggil Akeno, tapi sang empunya tidak mendengar panggilan tersebut. Karena kesal ia pun memanggilnya dengan keras.

"AKENO!"teriak Rias

Akeno yang mendengar sebuah teriakan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah ada apa Bochou?"

"Kau ini sudah ku panggil kau beberapa kali tapi kau tak mendengarnya, sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lamunkan?" Tanya Rias

"Tidak apa -apa kok" ucap Akeno

"Kau tidak usah berbohong kepadaku Akeno ! Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu" kata Rias

"Huh, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membohongimu Rias. Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya" kata Akeno lalu iapun menceritakan dari A - Z, Rias hanya mengangguk paham yang diceritakan Akeno.

"Jadi kau curiga kepada murid baru itu Akeno?" Tanya Rias

"Iya" dan Akeno pun hanya mengangguk

"Tapi aku merasakan aura iblis darinya walaupun kecil" kata Rias

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasakan sesuatu didalan tubuhnya" kata Akeno

"Ya, lebih baik kau undang dia besok untuk kesini Akeno" kata Rias

" Baiklah Rias" kata Akeno lalu Akeno pamit untuk pergi dan hanya meniggalkan Rias sendiri.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Chapter 3 Up**

 **Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga hah lumayan memakan waktu, tapi tidak apa -apa lah**

 **\- yup pairnya Adalah Akeno**

 **\- yah kalau mendalami karakter mungkin aku kurang pengalaman dalam hal menulis jadi yah begitulah**

 **Dan terima kasih sudah follow dan favorit**

 **Mohon bantuan kalian untuk saran dan masukannya**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **GA27**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW STORY**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi © Boboiboy

Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya

Summary : Bagaimana jika anak Naruto datang dari masa depan ke masa lalu

Genre : Humor, Romance, Family

Rating : M

Setting :DxD

Warning : typo, OOC, Gaje, OC, alur gak karuan , berantakan dan lain lainnya (disini Naruto mempunyai kekuatan Boboiboy) dan satu lagi mungkin ada perubahan kekuatanya jadi gak mengikuti kekuatan boboiboy canon

Pair : Naruto x (Akeno)

BEGIN...

 **Chapter 4**

 **BRUUMMMMM**

 **BRUUUUMMMM**

Terdengar suara motor Kawasaki Ninja 600cc dihalaman depan kediaman UZUMAKI, Akina langsung masuk kedalam rumah sedangkan Naruto pergi ke garasi.

"Tadaima Nenek" kata Akina

"Okaeri Aki-chan, lho Naruto mana?" Tanya Kushina

"Ayah sedang motornya digarasi" kata Akina

"Ya sudah lebih baik kau ganti baju lalu makan" kata Kushina

"Hai" kata Akina sambil meninggalkan Kushina tak lama Narutopun masuk kedalam rumah

"Tadaima Ka-chan" ucap Naruto

"Okaeri Naruto, oh ya Naruto Ka-chan mau masak dulu sebaiknya kau bergegas ganti baju lalu makan" kata Kushina

"Iya" kata Naruto sambil membereskan sepatunya.

 **Skip**

Di meja Naruto dan keluarganya sedang makan siang, merka menikmati makan siang dengan khidmat.

"Ne Aki-chan bagaimana dihari pertama sekolahmu?" Tanya Kushina

"Menyenangkan aku bisa bertemu ayah mendapatkan teman baru" jawab Akina

"Bukannya kau bertemu aku setiap hari" timpal Naruto

"Hehehehe" kata Akina sambil cengengesan

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang, ya sudah aku mau membereskan piring -piring ini sekalian melihat Ochobot" kata Kushina

"Lho memangnya dimana Ochobot Nek?" Tanya Akina

"Dia sedang menjaga kedai, aku yakin dia kerepotan" balas Kushina

"Baiklah biar aku bantu Nek, sekalian aku ingin melihat Ochobot, hey Ayah apa kau mau ikut" kata Akina mengajak Naruto

"Tidak terima kasih lebih baik aku nonton Tv" tolak Naruto

"Ya sudah, ayo Nek" kata Akina sambil mengajak Kushina sementara Naruto hanya menonton tv.

 **KUIL PINGGIR KUOH**

Didalam kuil terdapat seorang gadis berumur 18 belas tahun dia adalah Himejima Akeno yang sedang menyapu halaman kuilnya.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga" kata Akeno

 **Kruyyuukkk**

"Aku lapar" Kata Akeno sambil memegang perutnya "Sekarang makan apa yah? Apa aku makan di kedai Naruto-kun" tambahnya lalu Akeno membayangkan Naruto

 **~Hayalan Akeno~**

Disebuah taman yang indah Akeno sedang duduk di bangku taman, lalu datanglah Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Akeno dan iapun menerima uluran tangan Naruto dengan Malu - malu. Tiba -tiba terdengar suara dari arah lain memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Sapa seseorang yang merupakan Akina

"Aki-chan" kata Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan Akeno

"Kau tampak Cantik sekali" puji Naruto sedangkan Akina yang dipuji wajahnya merona

"Aki-chan" kata Naruto sambil menatap wajah Akina

"Naruto-kun" kata Akina yang memandang wajah Naruto wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan mendekat hingga...

 **~Hayalan Akeno End~**

"KYAAAAAAA" teriak Akeno histeris

"Tidak... tidak ... tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi ! Sebaiknya aku pergi ke rumah Naruto-kun!" Kata Akeno yang berapi -api, dengan secepat kilat iapun pergi kerumah Naruto.

 **SKIP**

 **TING NONG TING NONG**

Suara bell kediaman Uzumaki berbunyi, Naruto yang sedang asyik menonton Tv pun terganggu oleh seseorang.

"Ck, siapa sih? lagi enak -enakan nonton tv malah diganggu awas saja kalo itu Issei!" Gerutu Naruto

 **TING NONG TING NONG**

"Yah sebentar!" Kata Naruto setelah sampai iapun membukakan pintu.

 **Cklek**

"A-akeno!?" Kata Naruto yang terkejut plus senang karena Akeno datang kerumah

"N-naruto-kun bolehkan aku masuk?" Tanya Akeno sambil menundukan kepalanya karena malu melihat pujaan hatinya

"Ah, silahkan masuk Akeno" Kata Naruto mempersilahkan Masuk

Setelah masuk Akenopun duduk diruang tamu sedangkan Naruto duduuk di sebrang Akeno.

"Eum, A-akeno m-au minum ap-a?" Tanya Naruto yang begitu gugup

"Air putih saja Naruto-kun" jawab Akeno yang masih menundukan kepalanya

"Baiklah kalau begitu a-aku pergi kedapur dulu" Kata Naruto lalu iapun pergi meninggalkan Akeno sedirian tak lama Naruto pun datang dengan membawa minuman dan cemilan.

"A-akeno tumben ke sini memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"A-a-aku ha-nya ingin bertemu Naruto -kun" jawab Akeno dengan wajah merona

.

.

Hening "..."

.

.

"N-n-n-naruto-kun di-"ucapa Akeno terpotong oleh seseorang

"Tadaima Ayah!" teriak Seseorang

Sedangkan kedua sejoli kaget saat mendengar suara tersebut

'A-ayah apa maksudnya ini' batin Akeno bertanya - tanya

'Shit BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA' Batin Naruto yang merutuki Anaknya

'A-apa i-bu mendengar suara tadi?' Batin Akina

"E-eh ada tamu hehehhe" kata Akina cengengesan

"Naruto-kun!" kata Akeno yang matanya menggelap yang ditutupi oleh Rambut Akeno

"I-iya" kata Naruto yang panik

"Apa maksud perkataan Akina tadi?" Tanya Akeno

"A-ah m-mungkin kau salah dengar Ahahaha" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya

'Hiii Ibu memang mengerikan' Batin Akina merinding

"Aku permisi dulu Akeno-san Ay- ups Maksudku Naruto-kun" kata Akina sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Naruto-kun kenapa Akina ada di rumahmu?" Tanya Akeno dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Dia memang tinggal disini Akeno-chan" jawab Naruto

"Kenapa Bisa! Maksudku dia siapa Naruto-kun?"

"Oh dia adalah sepupuku yah sepupuku" seketika wajah Naruto berubah untuk menggoda Akeno "Oh apa Akeno-chan cemburu?" goda Naruto

 **BLUSH**

"B-BAKA!" Kata Akeno dengan wajah yang memerah

 **KRUYYUUUKK**

Terdengar suara perut yang keroncongan dan itu adalah Suara perut Akeno.

'Kuso, kenapa perutku malah berbunyi disaat seperti ini!' Batin Akeno

"Kau lapar Akeno?" Tanya Naruto

"Ti-tid-"

 **KRUYUUUKKK**

'SIAL!' Batin Akeno dengan wajah yang memerah malu ,karena perutnya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi

"Kalo kau lapar kita makan di luar saja" tawar Naruto

"Ba-baiklah" lalu mereka berdua beranjak dari kursinya untuk pergi makan, sementara dibalik dinding Akina mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum dan iapun mengikuti mereka berdua kehalaman rumah.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Akina yang melihat Akeno dan Naruto bersiap- siap untuk berangkat menggunakan motor Kawasaki Ninja 600 cc

"Hah kau ini, kami hanya ingin makan diluar" jawab Naruto yang hendak menghidupkan mesin motornya

"Oh apa kalian akan KENCAN" Akina yang menggoda kedua sejoli

 **Blush**

Sepertinya perkataan Akina tepat mengenai mereka berdua ,wajah mereka memerah seperti kepiting rebus, Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya sedangkan Akeno hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil meremas bajunya

"Urusaii ! Kami hanya ingin makan saja, sudah pergi sana ! Akeno ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruto sambil membawa Akeno pergi menggunakan motornya.

 **Brummmm**

 **Brummmm**

 **Brummmm**

 **Ckiiiittttttt**

Suara ban berdecit meninggalkan jejak ban motor, mereka berdua sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan Akina sendirian lalu iapun masuk kedalam rumah dan didalam rumah Ochobot sudah menunggu dirinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Akina sudah saatnya kita melaksanakan amanat dari mendiang ayahmu dimasa depan" ucap Ochobot serius Akina yang melihat Ochobot seriuspun juga ikut serius "Baiklah kita akan melakukannya malam ini juga"

Akina membalikan badannya menghadap sang surya angin menghembus membuat rambut bersurai hitam Akina melambai- lambai

'Ayah aku berjanji akan melindungi keluargaku, jadi ayah tenang saja dan semoga ayah dan ibu berbahagia di alam sana' batin Akina tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh menuruni pipinya

TES

TES

TES

TES

.

.

.

TBC

 **Ok chapter 4 up**

 **Apakah jelek atau bagus yah kalo alurnya berantakan atau gimana maafkan saya, saya hanya penulis amatir yang menuangkan ide ide ini di otak saya, apa daya tulisan saya jelek sekali sedangkan kalian sudah profesional**

 **\- Arigatou sudah medukung fict aku ini walapun jelek juga hiks hiks aku terharu**

 **\- Kalau masalah penampilan aku juga akan pikirkan masalah baju untuk Naruto**

 **\- Saya tahu banyak kesalahan atau kata kata yang kurang jelas dalam percakapan atau apapun tapi percayalah saya mengerjakan ini dimalam hari saja sedangkan siang harinya saya sibuk kerja, itupun kalo ada waktu luang saja jadi maafkan hamba kalo ada kesalahan.**

 **Terima kasih semuanya, mohon maaf kalau ada tutur bahasa yang kurang berkenan di hati pembaca sekali lagi Maafkan saya**

 **GA27**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW STORY**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi © Boboiboy

Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya

Summary : Bagaimana jika anak Naruto datang dari masa depan ke masa lalu

Genre : Humor, Romance, Family

Rating : M

Setting :DxD

Warning : typo, OOC, Gaje, OC, alur gak karuan , berantakan dan lain lainnya (disini Naruto mempunyai kekuatan Boboiboy) dan satu lagi mungkin ada perubahan kekuatanya jadi gak mengikuti kekuatan boboiboy canon

Pair : Naruto x (Akeno)

BEGIN...

 **Chapter 5**

Disebuah jalan sebuah motor Kawasaki ninja melaju dengan 50 km/jam , seorang pemuda sedang membonceng seorang gadis, mereka berdua menikmati perjalanannya.

"Akeno kita makan dimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Kalo aku terserah Naruto-kun saja" jawabnya Akeno.

Kini Naruto sedang memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk mereka makan berdua "Bagaimana kalau di Ramen Ichiraku saja" usul Naruto

"Baiklah"

"Ok, kita pergi ke ramen Ichiraku!" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat lalu iapun menambahkan kecepatannya agar sampai tujuan

 **SKIP**

 **KEDAI RAMEN**

Mereda berdua sudah sampai di kedai tersebut.

"Selamat datang" ucap pemilik kedai

"yo paman Teuchi" sapa Naruto

"Oh Naruto sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu?" ucap pemilik kedai diapun mempersilahkan duduk kepada pelanggannya

"Yah akhir -akhir ini aku sibuk paman jadi tidak bisa mampir"

"Hm lalu siapa gadis yang ada disampingmu itu Naruto?" Tanya Teuchi

"Dia adalah temanku paman" jawab Naruto sementara sang gadis hanya kecewa didalam hatinya karena menganggapnya teman tapi ia menutupi kekecewaanya dengan senyum.

"Ngomong -ngomong kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau pesan rame misonya 1 paman"

"Bagaimana dengan pesananmu nona manis?" tanya Teuchi

"Sama seperti Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno

Lalu Teuchi pergi untuk membuat pesanan mereka berdua, tak lama pesananpun datang Naruto dan Akeno menyantap Ramen mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pergi dan tak lupa pula untuk membayarnya.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki**

Didepan teras rumah terlihat Kushina sedang mondar -mandir, terlihat dari raut wajahnya ia mencemaskan seseorang yaitu anaknya Naruto. Ketika bertanya kepada cucunya ia mengatakan bahwa Naruto pergi dengan seseorang. Waktu menunjukan 20:00 malam belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya, detik demi detik, menit demi menit Kushina masih menunggu hingga pas jam 21:00 tepat. Terdengar suara motor Kawasaki Ninja 600cc memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Naruto!" Terdengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Naruto saat melihat ke arah lain ternyata ibunya sedang menatap dirinya sambil melipatkan tanganya.

"Ah, An-no" ucap Naruto yang gugup karena dipandangin ibunya, kini Naruto semakin gugup saat Kushina menghampiri dirinya keringat membanjiri wajahnya karena takut kena pukulan ibunya saat ia menutup matanya.

HANGAT

Begitulah yang saat ini Naruto rasakan saat membuka matanya iapun kaget karena Kushina memeluknya serta air mata membasahi dadanya, ada rasa bersalah dihati kecil Naruto karena ibunya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Narutopun membalas pelukan Kushina dan mengelus rambut berwarna merah panjang milik ibunya.

"Ne, Naruto kau habis dari mana?" Tanya Kushina

"Ah, aku habis jalan - jalan bersama Akeno Ka-chan, setelah itu aku pulang" jawab Naruto setelah berpelukan Kushina mengajak Naruto untuk Masuk tapi Naruto meminta Kushina untuk masuk duluan karena ia harus memasukan Motornya kedalam garasi.

Didalam rumah Akina sedang bermain dengan Ochobot, saat mendengar pintu terbuka mereka menengok ke asal suara dan terlihatlah Kushina dan di susul oleh Naruro yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Hey ayah bagaimana Kencanmu?" Tanya Akina sambil menggoda ayahnya sedangkan Naruto hanya memerah wajahnya karena mengingat kejadian tadi sore bersama Akeno

"Ah, kau bicara apa sih!" Kata Naruto ketus walau tak dipungkiri terdapat rona merah diwajahnya

"Ya sudah aku masuk kamar dulu"ucap Naruto sambil memasuki kamarnya

 **DI KLUB ORC**

Disebuah ruangan terdapat 6 orang anggota klub diantarnya ada Rias, Koneko, Kiba , Asia, dan Issei mereka semua sedang menunggu seseorang yaitu Akeno

 **Cklek**

Terlihatlah seseorang yang di tunggu - tunggu akhirnya datang, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah tengah menahan kesal.

"Go-" Ucap Akeno yang dipotong oleh seseorang

"STOP! Simpan nanti kata maafmu sekarang ada hal penting yang harus kita kerjakan Minna ayo kita berangkat!" Kata Seseorang yang ternyata Rias, lalu munculah lingkatan sihir dibawah kaki mereka dan menghilang.

 **SRING**

Disebuah bekas pabrik terdapat 7 lingkaran sihir dan terlihatlah sekumpulan remaja di gudang pabrik tersebut.

"Hm sepertinya disini tidak ada apa-apa Bochou" kata Koneko

"Benarkah?" Tanya Rias

"Ya Bo-" ucapan Koneko terpotong oleh suara lain

 **"Hmm sepertinya aku mencium sesuatu"** guman sosok monster

 **"Yah kau benar, aku mencium sesuatu yang segar"** kata sosok lainnya

Sedangkan ke 6 remaja yang mendengar suara langsung menyiapkan kuda kuda.

 **"Oh lihat sepertinya kita menemukan iblis Gremory"** ucap sosok monster yang merupakan iblis liar

"Kiba, Koneko serang dia!" Perintah Rias

"Hai" ucap mereka berdua

 **Swuuussshhh**

Kiba langsung melesat kearah iblis liar dan menebas dengan menggunakan pedangnya.

 **Trank**

Namun iblis liarpun mampu menahan serangan Kiba dengan kampaknya, kemudian Kiba kembali menyerang dari arah samping tapi masih bisa ditahan dengan baik.

 **Duagh**

Karena lengah Konekopun melancarkan pukulan pada iblis liar hingga terpental menabrak tembok, tak menyiakan kesempatan Kiba pun langsung menebas iblis liar.

 **Crraass**

 **Craaass**

 **Craaass**

 **"Aaaaaarrrrrrggghhhh"** teriak iblis liar kesakitan dan seketika ia tewas jadi debu

 **"Kurang ajar akan kubunuh kau!"** Teriak temannya

Melihat temannya mati ia pun menggeram marah lalu menghajar Koneko dengan gadanya, Koneko yang telat menghidarpun langsung terkena pukulan gada dari iblis liar

 **Buagh**

"Koneko!" Teriak teman -temannya"Akeno serang dia" perintah Rias

"Hai Bochou!" Balas Akeno

Akeno menyiapakan serangan es , sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di depan Akeno.

 **Sring**

Lalu keluarlah ratusan tombak es yang meluncur kearah iblis liar, serangan Akeno pun mengenai tangan dan kaki iblis liar.

"Aaarrrrrrggggghhhhhhh" teriak iblis liar

"Bagus Akeno, nah iblis-chan apa ada permintaan terakhir?"

 **"B-bu-bunuh aku"**

"Baiklah!" Lalu Rias pun mengupulkan kekuatan ditangannya berwarna merah bercampur hitam.

"Musnahlah menuju ketiadaan **POWER OF DESTRUCTION** "

 **Blaarrr**

Seketika iblis liarpun langsung musnah tak bersisa lalu Rias menghampiri teman temannya

 **Bruukkhhh**

Terdengar suara tembok bergeser dari reruntuhan tak lain adalah Koneko yang tadi diserang oleh iblis liar hingga terpental ke arah tembok.

"Koneko! Apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Rias

"Aku baik -baik saja Bochou" jawab Koneko

Rias pun mengangguk kemudian dia bertanya kepada Kiba dan Akeno.

"Apa kalian baik- baik saja?"

"Ya kami baik -baik saja Bochou"jawab mereka berdua lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan pabrik tersebut.

Kita beralih ke kediaman Uzumaki saat ini Akina sedang berdiskusi dengan Ochobot tentang amanat dari ayahnya dimasa depan

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu apakah harus sekarang?" Tanya Akina sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ochobot sedangkan Ochobot hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, aku ini adalah **POWER SPHERA** generasi yang ke -9, banyak yang mengincarku karena mereka menginginkan kekuatanku, jadi sudah saatnya aku harus memberikannya kekuatan agar tidak terjatuh ditangan yang salah!" Ucap Ochobot

"Baiklah, ayo kita temui ayah" lalu Akina dan Ochobot pergi ke kamar Naruto, setelah didepan pintu Akina nengetuk pintu kamar Naruto

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

"Masuk !" kata seseorang didalam kamar, Akina yang mendengar suara dibalik pintu langsung memasuki kamar Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung karena anaknya dan Ochobot datang menghampirinya.

"Ayah aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" kata Akina dengan raut wajah yang serius Naruto yang melihat anaknya yang juga ikut serius karena ia akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting ditambah kehadiran Ochobot lalu Akina mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ochobot untuk meminta persetujuan dan Ochobotpun mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Ayah aku ingin kau memiliki kekuatan!" Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menyeritkan kedua alisnya pertanda bingung , Akina yang melihat wajah ayahnya bingung mencoba memakluminya karena Naruto hanya manusia biasa sedangkan dirinya adalas ras campuran yaitu Manusia, Iblis, dan Malaikat jatuh

"Aku ingin kau mempunyai kekuatan untuk melidungi bumi dari mara bahaya, aku dan Ochobot kesini atas perintah ayah dimasa depan, karena dimasa depan terjadi **KEHANCURAN** hanya aku dan Ochobot yang tersisa, hisk hiks ayah , ibu , dan semua teman - temanku telah tewas Hiks Hiks A-aku Mohon ayah tolong terimalah permintaanku ini hiks hiks, tolong selamatkan bumi hiks hiks A-aku tidak ingin kejadian dimasa depat terjadi lagi untuk ke dua kalinya hiks hiks" ucap Akina yang memohon kepada Naruto sambil bersujud dihadapan ayahnya, Ochobot yang melihat Akina bersujud merasa iba, Bagi Ochobot keluarga Naruto adalah segalannya.

Dulu Ochobot ditemukan oleh Naruto saat dirinya terdampar di planet yang bernama bumi, dulu dirinya merasa takut karena melihat Mahluk yang tampak asing didepannya tapi setelah mengenal Naruto dan keluarganya ia sudah terbiasa, mungkin karena keluarga Naruto merawatnya dengan baik iapun akan membalas budi dengan menjaga Akina dengan nyawanya.

Kini Naruto hanya terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Anaknya bagaimana tidak? Bumi ini akan hancur dimasa depan ! Awalnya dirinya tak percaya tapi melihat anaknya yang memohon sambil bersujud ia pun percaya apalagi dirinya kehilangan keluarga. Sungguh hati Naruto terasa teriris melihat anaknya seperti ini.

"Bangunlah Akina" ucap Naruto sambil membantu Akina untuk bediri, mendengar suara Ayahnya Akina langsung menatap wajah ayahnya yang terseyum.

"Baiklah ayah akan menerima permohonamu itu!" Sungguh hati Akina sangat senang sekali mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu, kini Akina mengeluarkan air mata tapi bukan air mata kesedihan melaikan airmata kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih ayah, terima kasih" ucap Akina sambil memeluk Naruto, Ochobot yang melihat interaksi ayah dan anak tersenyum bahagia.

"Em, Akina kita harus menstranfer kekuatanku sekarang" ucap Ochobot lalu mereka bertiga pergi ke hutan belakang bukit untuk memulai transfer kekuatan,

"Kenapa disini?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat sekelilingnya terdapat pohon - pohon yang lebat

"Ini untuk berjaga - jaga saja baiklah kita mulai saja prosenya" kata Ochobot

"Baik"

Ochobot dan Naruto berpegangan tangan lalu terdapat lingkaran cahhaya kuning yang menutupi Naruto dan Ochobot.

"Hyaaaaaa/hyaaaaa" teriak mereka berdua

Cahaya itu menjulang kelangit membelah awan Ochobot masih terus berkosentrasi agar sukses, setelah beberapa menit proses trasnfer selesai kini Naruto pingsan di pangkuan Akina sedangkan Ochobot hanya kelelahan akibat Energinya terkuras, setelah beberapa saat Ochobot sudah mulai pulih sedangkan Naruto masih pingsan Ochobot dan Akina membawa tubuh Naruto.

 **Dialam semesta**

 **Biiip**

 **Biiip**

 **Biiippp**

Suara komputer berbunyi oleh seseorang matanya menyipit saat melihat sesuatu didalam sebuah radar iapun bergegas kedalam ruangan untuk memberitahukan hal ini.

"Tuan aku menemukan sesuatu dari radar sepertinya itu berasal dari **POWER SPHERA"** ucap seseorang

 **"Bagus ! Cepat katakan dimana lokasinya?"** Tanya seseorang yang merupakan tuannya

"Lokasinya ada dibumi Tuan dan sepertinya planet bumi itu sangat jauh Tuan butuh puluhan tahun untuk bisa pergi kesana"

 **"Benarkah? Baiklah aktifkan pesawat ini dengan kecepatan penuh kita harus mendapatkan POWER SPHERA itu dengan cara apapun !"**

"Baik tuan" ucap Anak buah tersebut meninggalkan tuannya

 **"Hahahaha sekian lama akhirnya kau ku temukan juga, Klamkabot sialan kalau saja dia tidak meneleport bola itu pasti aku sudah mendapatkannya" ucap Ketua tersebut**

Kemudian pesawat itu menghilang di ikuti 1000 pesawat yang ada dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Yo ketemu lagi dengan saya hmm gimana apakah menarik atau gimana?**

 **Kalau ada kesalahan mohon maaf karena saya author amatir.**

 **Saya bingung dengan hp ini kalo mengetik kadang suka eror mudah - mudahan hpnya gpp**

 **Ok yang sudah follow atau favorit terima kasih dan untuk riview terima kasih atas dukungannya aku senang dan maaf kalau tidak disebutkan Satu - satu**

 **Ok next di chap depan sampai jumpa**

 **Salam**

 **GA27.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW STORY**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi © Boboiboy

Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya

Summary : Bagaimana jika anak Naruto datang dari masa depan ke masa lalu

Genre : Humor, Romance, Family, SCI-FI

Rating : M

Setting :DxD

Warning : typo, OOC, Gaje, OC, alur gak karuan , berantakan dan lain lainnya (disini Naruto mempunyai kekuatan Boboiboy) dan satu lagi mungkin ada perubahan kekuatanya jadi gak mengikuti kekuatan boboiboy canon

Pair : Naruto x (Akeno)

BEGIN...

 **Chapter 6**

 **Underwolrd**

Underwolrd merupakan tempat Iblis berada, dulu sempat terjadi perang civil antara Maou lama dengan Anti Maou , pemicu perang civil adalah berbeda pendapat karena itu, perang tak bisa dihindarkan setelah perang usai banyak korban yang berjatuhan dikedua belah pihak tempat yang tadinya indah jadi porak poranda

Ada beberapa dari Maou lama lebih memilih kabur hingga kini keberadaannya menghilang, saat ini pengganti Maou lama adalah Sirzechs Lucifer (dari Gremory Clan), Serafall Leviathan (dari Sitri Clan), Ajuka Beelzebub (dari klan Astaroth), dan Falbium Asmodeus (dari klan Glasya-Labolas) didalam kantor terdapat 2 orang sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen hingga. . .

 **DEG**

"A-aura apa i-ini sangat besar sekali" ucap Sirzech yang merasakan kekuatan misterius yang sangat besar begitu pula dengan Serafall merasakan hal yang sama dirasakan oleh Sirzech

"Lebih baik kita periksa Serafall, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada adiku" ucap Sirzech sambil mengajak Serafall karena adik mereka berdua berada didunia manusia lebih tepatnya di kota Kuoh Sirzech menyiapkan lingkaran sihir untuk pergi menuju dunia manusia

 **Di GRIGORY**

 **DEG**

"A-apa ini Azazel kekuatannya sangat besar sekali" ucap Baraqiel

"Aku tidak tahu Baraqiel lebih baik aku kesana!" kata Azazel

 **Di Heaven**

"Michael -sama apa kau merasakannya?" tanya seorang gadis

"Ya aku merasakannya Grabiel sebaiknya aku pergi" jawab Michael

"M-mate Michael -sama aku ikut" kata Grabiel

"Tidak kau tunggu disini saja"perintah Michael

Tak lama muncul 2 lingkaran sihir tempat ledakan tadi dan di susul 2 Mahluk lainnya.

"Sirzech apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya seseorang yang mempunyai 6 pasang sayap hitam

"Aku merasakan aura yang sangat kuat disini, kupikir itu ulah kau Azazel" balas Sirzech

"Bukan!? Itu bukan ulahku, karena aku merasakan kekuatan asing" ucap Azazel lalu Sirzech menanyakan kepada Michael tapi jawabannya tetap sama yaitu tidak tahu. Tapi mereka berharap satu hal yaitu mereka berharap bukan MUSUH!

Setelah lama mereka berbincang - bincang Azazel pamit untuk pergi ke Grigory disusul Michael dan terakhir Sirzech dan Serafall pergi ke Uderworld untuk mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk.

Setelah kepergian ke 3 pemimpin fraksi muncul beberapa lingkaran sihir Greymori dan Sitri disaat bersamaan.

 **SRING**

Saat lingkaran sihir menghilang terlihatlah beberapa orang dari kedua kelompok telah sampai mereka melihat sekeliling kaget saat melihat sebuah kawah yang cukup besar.

"A-apa yang t-terjadi di-sini?" Ucap Rias terbata begitu pula dengan Sona yang terkejut melihat sebuah kawah tapi ia menutupinya dengan wajah datar

"Ini seperti sebuah medan pertempuran" gumam Sona dibalas anggukan oleh semua iblis disana.

"Dilihat dari level kekuatannya mungkin orang itu lebih kuat dari Rias -sama dan Anda Kaicho" ucap gadis aka Tsubaki Shinra

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu Tsubaki?" Tanya Rias

"Karna aku yakin orang itu bukan orang sembarangan" jawab Tsubaki

"Tsubaki ayo kita pulang aku sudah lelah lebih baik kita laporkan besok kepada Maou -sama" ucap Sona yang sudah lelah memikirkan ini semua, Tsubaki hanya mengangguk atas perintah Sona ia juga merasa lelah seharian dan butuh istirahat.

Sona pamit kepada Rias dan preegenya untuk pulang duluan, setelah Sona pergi giliran Rias dan kawan -kawan pergi meninggalkan bekas kawah tersebut

 **SKIP**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Suara langkah kaki menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan seorang pria berambut merah tengah berjalan melewati lorong kastil diikuti seorang perempuan berambut twintail semua para penjaga menunduk hormat karena kedatangan orang - orang yang terhormat diseluruh Underworld.

"Selamat datang Sirzech -sama , Serafall -sama kedatangan anda telah ditunggu oleh Ajuka -sama dan Falbium - sama" ucap para penjaga sedangkan Sirzech dan Serafall hanya menatap para penjaga dengan bingung "Ajuka dan Falbium memangnya ada apa?"

"Hamba tidak tahu Sirzech - sama sepertinya mereka ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan anda, kalau begitu silahkan masuk" kata para penjaga yang mempersilahkan masuk sementara Sirzech dan Serafall memasuki sebuah ruangan, disana terdapat dua orang yang sedang menunggu mereka

"Sirzech, Serafall kalian darimana saja?" Tanya seseorang berambut hijau yang melihat mereka berdua baru saja datang yang entah pergi kemana kini kedua orang yang disebutkan tadi duduk di kursi masing - masing membahas sesuatu yang penting terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang serius.

"Ah Gomen Ajuka, kami berdua telah pergi kedunia manusia untuk memastikan sesuatu" Ajuka dan Falbium menyeritkan kedua alisnya kedunia manusia? Memastikan sesuatu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi disana? Begitulah yang ada dibenak Falbi dan Ajuka

"Kedunia Manusia memangnya ada apa Sirzech?" Tanya Ajuka yang penasaran begitupula dengan Falbi yang awalnya mengantuk sepertinya sedikit tertarik dengan infomarsi yang di dapat oleh Sirzech.

"Awalnya kami merasakan kekuatan misterius dari dunia Manusia, awalnya aku mengira ada penyerangan terhadap adik kami karena letak kekuatan itu berada di Kuoh, tapi setelah diperiksa disana yang kami lihat hanya menyisahkan sebuah kawah yang cukup besar sampai - sampai Azazel dan Michael turun langsung untuk memeriksa sumber kekuatan tersebut" Ajuka dan Falbium membelalak kedua matanya tak percaya saat mendengar kedua pemimpin beda ras tersebut turun langsung memeriksa sumber kekuatan itu.

"Jangan bercanda ! Mana mungkin pemimpin 3 fraksi bisa merasakan kekuatan itu sementara kami yang disini tidak merasakan apapun !" Ucap Falbium yang tidak terima dengan penjelasan Sirzech sementara Ajuka hanya diam mendengar penjelasan dari Sirzech.

"Itu benar Falbi-tan kekuatan itu hanya dirasakan beberapa menit, sepertinya kami sedikit terlambat datang kesana dan aku yakin So-tan dan Ria-tan merasakan apa yang kami rasakan" ucap Serafall serius menatap wajah Falbium

Suasana semakin menegang antara Serafall dan Falbium yang beradu argumen aura demonic menguar ditubuh mereka berdua ruangan menjadi sesak.

"PEMBO-"

 **BRAAAKKKKK**

Mereka bertiga kaget saat seseorang menggebrak meja yang ternyata pelakunya adalah Ajuka, mendengar suara keributan para penjaga langsung memasuki ruangan bersiaga, memastikan apakah ada penyerangan? Sirzech yang melihat para penjaga menyuruhnya keluar mengatakan bahwa tidak terjadi apa - apa hanya masalah kecil, para penjagapun menuruti perintah Sirzech.

Setelah para penjaga pergi Ajuka masih menatap dingin kepada Serafall dan Falbium disertai Aura yang mengerikan, sementara Sirzech , Serafall dan Falbium hanya merinding mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Ajuka yang terkenal jenius bisa seseram ini.

'SERAM' pikir mereka bertiga

"Jadi apa kalian ingin melanjutkan kejadian tadi? Kalau iya maka aku dengan senang hati membantu **Kalian"** ucap Ajuka dengan wajah horor

 **UZUMAKI HOUSE**

Pagi hari semua orang melakukan aktifitas paginya dikediaman Uzumaki, seperti biasa Kushina sedang memasak didapur untuk sarapan saat ini kushina nemakai pakaian berwarna merah dan kebawahnya memakai Rok panjang berwarna coklat.

Disisi lain Akina sedang menunggu neneknya memasak, sementara Ochobot sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan buat dagang lah lalu kemana Naruto? Saat ini Naruto masih tidur dikamarnya akibat menerima kekuatan Ochobot.

 **KAMAR NARUTO**

 **NARUTO POV**

Putih?

Dimana aku?

Ughhh

Saat Aku terbangun dari tidurku kepalaku terasa sakit seperti dihantam sebuah palu, lalu aku melihat sekelilingku ternyata aku ada dikamar.

CKLEK

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah sedang menatap kearahku.

"Naruto cepat bangun ! Ini sudah hampir siang Akina dari tadi sudah menunggumu cepat kau pergi mandi tebane"

 **NARUTO POV END**

"Naruto cepat bangun ! Ini sudah hampir siang, Akina dari tadi sudah menunggumu cepat kau pergi mandi tebane"

Naruto yang mendengar ceramah pagi dari Kushina, lalu ia bangkit dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi, saat dua langkah berjalan tiba -tiba Naruto merasakan sakit dikepalanya iapun terjatuh sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Arrrggghhhhhh"

Teriak Naruto kesakitan, Kushina yang melihat anaknya kesakitan langsung menghampiri Naruto

"N-naruto kau kenapa?" Tanya Kushina yang khawatir saat melihat Naruto kesakitan tapi Naruto memberi tidak jawaban lalu iapun memanggil cucunya.

Akina yang mendengar suara neneknya memanggil dirinya langsung berlari ke asal suara, setelah sampai di kamar Naruto, iaupun kaget saat melihat ayahnya yang tengah kesakitan.

"Nenek apa yang terjadi dengan ayah?" Tanya Akina pada Kushina

"A- aku tidak tahu Akina-chan, saat aku membangunkan Naruto tiba - tiba ia terjatuh kesakitan" jawab Kushina yang masih cemas dengan keadaan Naruto.

Akina langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk memanggil Ochobot, Tak lama Akina datang bersama Ochobot untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

 **SKIP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Di luar kamar Naruto, Kushina tengah mondar -mandir hatinya gelisah ia takut kehilangan anak satu - satunya seperti kehilangan sang suami tercinta, Akina yang melihat neneknya gelisah mencoba untuk menenangkan neneknya.

"Sudahlah Nek, Ayah pasti baik - baik saja" Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Akina hanya mengangguk lalu iapun memeluk cucunya.

 **Cklek**

Mendengar suara pintu di buka Kushina dan Akina langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ochobot

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto Ochobot?" Tanya Kushina yang tidak sabar menunggu kabar Naruto

"Ia baik -baik saja Nyonya, ia cuman kelelahan dan butuh istirahat"

Memdengar kabar tersebut membuat hati Kushina lega, Kushina ingin melihat Naruto namun Ochobot melarangnya dengan alasan ia tidak boleh diganggu, hal itu membuat Kushina kecewa karena tak melihat Naruto.

"Nenek mungkin Ochobot benar, ayah butuh istirahat agar ayah sembuh" ucap Akina

"Baiklah" ucap Kushina yang pasrah

Kushina mulai pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua sementara Akina memandang Ochobot meminta penjelasan karena ia tahu ada sesuatu hal yang ochobot ingin sampaikan.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Ochobot?"

"Itu hanya efek dari kekuatan yang aku berikan kepada ayahmu, aku yakin kekuatan itu sedang menyesuaikan dengan tubuh ayahmu, kita hanya berharap semoga ayahmu bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu, oh yah sudah aku ingin pamit membantu Kushina-san dan kalau terjadi sesuatu panggilkan aku saja" ucap Ochobot

"Hai"

Setelah kepergian Ochobot Akina melirik jam tangan dan ternyata jam 07:56 ia panik karena terlambat sekolah dan Akhirnya Akinapun terpaksa membolos sekolah demi menjaga Naruto.

 **GERBANG KOUH ACADEMI**

 **07:56**

Seorang siswi berambut hitam dikuncir tengah menunggu sang pujaan hatinya yah dialah Akeno Himejima yang merupakan murid terpopuler di sekolahnya , waktu menunjukan sebentar lagi akan masuk kelas tapi ia masih menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah hingga.

 **Pluk**

Seseorang telah menepuk bahunya, iapun menengok ke arah sang pelaku yang ternyata teman sekelasnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini Akeno?" tanya Rias

"Ara ara ara kau mengagetkanku saja Rias, aku sedang menunggu seseorang" jawab Akeno

"Hooo apa aku sedang menunggu pangeran tampanmu itu Akeno?" Goda Rias

 **BLUS**

Wajah Akeno memerah padam karena digoda Rias yang tepat mengenai sasaran memang ia sedang menunggu Naruto, biasa nya Naruto selalu datang pagi entah kenapa hari ini ia tidak kunjung datang, karena itu juga membuat Akeno sedikit Khawatir.

"B-bukan a-aku sedang menunggu Akina yah Akina" Kilah Akeno tetapi dikedua pipinya terdapat rona merah

"Huft sepertinya aku salah kukira kau menunggu Naruto, hey Akeno sepertinya bell akan berbunyi sebaiknya kita masuk" ucap Rias yang mengajak Akeno sedangkan Akeno masih tetap menunggu dan menyuruh Rias duluan.

 **KRRIIIIINGGG KRIIINNGGG**

Bell sudah berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, Akeno yang mendengarkan bell tersebut menghela nafas kecewa karena Naruto tidak datang.

 **SKIP**

 **SEPULANG SEKOLAH DI ORC**

Terlihat 6 orang (iblis) sedang berkumpul disebuah ruangan sedang membahas sesuatu.

"Baiklah kita akan membahas kontrak yang kalian dapat hari ini" ucap Rias sambil membacakan berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya mulai dari Akeno 15 , Kiba 10 , Koneko 7, Asia 2, dan Issei 0.

"Hm semuanya cukup bagus terutama kau Asia yang mendapatkan 2 kontrak, yah meskipun hanya 2 itu lebih baik ketimbang Isse"

Asia senang saat mendengar pujian dari Rias, sedangkan Issei hatinya terasa tertohok karena dia belum dapat kontrak, bahkan ia kalah dari Asia yang notebate iblis baru ia merasa dirinya paling tidak berguna. Dan impiannya menjadi raja harem terasa sangat jauh

"Gomen Bocho aku akan mencoba menjadi lebih baik lagi" ucap Issei menyesal

"Baguslah Issei berjuanglah terus, Aku yakin kau akan berhasil mendapatkan kontrak"

"Yosh ! Kalau begitu aku harus bersemangat mendapatkan kontrak yang banyak, agar bisa menjadi raja harem Muehehhehhheehe"ucap Issei diakhiri wajah mesumnya

 **Bletak**

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Issei yang membuat sang empunya tersungkur kedepan hingga kepala yang berasap

"Dilarang mesum senpai" ucap Koneko pelaku pemukulan Issei

Asia yang melihat Issei yang tersungkur langsung menghampirinya, semuanya yang ada disana hanya tersenyum kecuali Koneko, Asia dan Akeno yang tengah melamun

Rias yang menyadari Akeno sedang melamun hanya diam saja, ia tahu bahwa Akeno sedang memikirkan Naruto, ia juga tahu Akeno menyukai Naruto sudah lama sejak pertama masuk sekolah kelas 1 SMA

 **FLASHBACK**

 **BRUMMMM**

 **BRUMMMM**

Sebuah motor Kawasaki Ninja putih 600 cc tengah memasuki kawasan parkir di Academi Kuoh seorang pemuda tengah memarkirkan motornya, lalu ia membukakan Helm dan terlihatlah wajah tampan pemuda tampan tersebut

Rambut kuning jabrik, Mata Blue Shapire dengan 3 garis dikedua pipinya seperti kumis kucing dan dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Semua Siswi yang ada disana merona karena melihat wajah tampan Naruto, Naruto langsung bergegas menyelusuri lorong koridor untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

Disisi lainnya Dua orang Siswi tengah berjalan dengan anggun mereka adalah Akeno Himejima dan Rias Gremory mereka dikenal sebagai Duo Great Onee-sama karena kecantikannya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Naruto berjalan sambil memainkan Handphonenya tanpa melihat kearah depan sama halnya dengan Duo great -sama tadi tidak melihat arah depan karena sedang asyik mengobrol, langkah mereka semakin mendekat tetapi tak ada yang menyadari kalau didepannya seseorang.

.

.

 **BRUUUKKK**

"Aaawww"

"Ittaii"

Naruto mengelus hidungnya yang merasakan sakit akibat benturan berbeda halnya dengan salah satu Siswi Duo great -sama, Rias melihat temannya terjatuh membentak sang pelaku.

"Hey kalau jalan lihat - lihat dong ! kau tidak lihat temanku ini terjatuh akibat ulahmu !" Bentak Rias

Naruto yang mendengar suara seseorang tersadar dari rasa sakitnya segera membangunkan Akeno dan meminta maaf

"Ah Gomen aku tidak melihat, apakah ada yang terluka?" Ucap Naruto sedangkan Akeno hanya terpesona saat melihat wajah tampan Naruto.

"Kau b-"

"Ara ara aku baik -baik saja ne tampan, sepertinya aku baru melihatmu apa kau murid baru?" ucap Akeno yang memotong ucapan Rias

Rias yang ucapannya dipotong oleh Akeno hanya mendengus kesal

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, ah iya perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto aku murid pindahan dari Kyoto" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Akeno Himejima dan ini Rias Gremory salam kenal Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Salam Kenal Akeno-chan" ucap Naruto sambil membalas uluran tangan Naruto, Rias melihat Naruto yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya dengan ogah- ogahan Rias membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

Setelah perkenalan Naruto menanyakan ruang kepala sekolah dengan senang hati Akeno mengantarkan Naruto ke ruang kepala sekolah, Akeno mengajak Rias untuk ikut mengantarkan Naruto tapi sayangnya Rias tidak mau ikut dengan alasan ia ingin pergi ke toilet dan Akeno pun pergi mengantarkan Naruto tanpa Rias.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Setelah mengingat kejadian dulu Rias hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia melihat teman -temannya sepertinya ingin pulang setelah pamit pada Rias

Kini di ORC tinggallah Rias dan Akeno mereka hanya diam Akeno yang melamun sedangkan Rias hanya memandangi Akeno 5 menit kemudian Akeno beranjak dari kursi sofa untuk pulang

"Bocho aku pamit ingin pulang" ucap Akeno Rias melihat Akeno ingin pulang mencegahnya terlebih dahulu

"Tunggu Akeno aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" cegah Rias

"...?"

"Dari tadi aku lihat kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu apakah tentang Naruto?"

"Ti-tidak kok?!" Akeno mendengar ucapan Rias kaget

"Kau tidak usah berbohong padaku Akeno, aku tahu dari tingkahmu itu"

Akeno hanya pasrah ia tahu dirinya tidak bisa berbohong dari Rias iapun menceritakan tentang kegundahan hatinya, beberapa menit kemudian Akeno pun pulang kerumahnya.

 **KUIL KUOH**

Sesampai Dikuil Akeno membuka pakaian mulai dari seragam hingga pakaian dalam iapun mengambil handuk dan pergi menuju kamar mandi, setelah mandi iapun ganti pakaian dengan dress warna biru dan panjang roknya sampai lutut (pokokya gitulah ane gak faham tentang fashion cewek)

Setelah bergaya dan segalam macam lainnya iapun pergi menuju rumah Naruto setelah sampai iapun memencet bell kediaman Uzumaki.

 **Ting nong**

 **Ting nong**

 **Ting nong**

"Sebentar" sahut suara dari dalam

Setelah memencet bell terdengarlah suara dari dalam pintupun terbuka menampilkan seseorang yaitu Akina.

"Apakah Naruto-kun ada?" Tanya Akeno

Sedangkan Akina yang melihat penampilan ibunya terbengong ia tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini ibunya sangat cantik sekali.

"...na"

"...kina"

"Akina"

Akina langsung tersadar dari acara melamunnya saat Akeno memanggilnya beberapa kali

"Emm...ah... Naruto-kun ada dikamarnya ia sedang istirahat" ucap Akina

"Apakah Naruto-kun sakit?" Tanya Akeno dari raut wajahnya ia begitu khawatir karena orang dicintainya Sakit , lalu ia memninta Akina untuk mengantar ke kamar Naruto.

Disebuah kamar seseorang tengah terbaring dikasurnya ia adalah Naruto yang belum sadar dari semalam, tak lama suara pintu terbuka

Cklek

Setelah pintu dibuka terlihatlah dua orang gadis tengahh memasuki kamar Naruto, Akeno melihat keadaan Naruto hanya menatap sendu lalu ia duduk di kursi disebelah kasur Naruto sementara Akina hanya memperhatikan tingkah ibunya.

"Akina memangnya Naruto-kun sakit apa?" Tanya Akeno yang terus memperhatikan Naruto sambil menggemgam tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Akina

"Ah, ia cuman kelelahan akibat membantu ibu di kedai" jawab Akina berbohong karena ia ingin merahasiakannya dari ibunya bahkan Neneknya sendiri.

Akeno melihat Naruto yang menandakan dirinya akan sadar, Naruto membuka kedua matanya yang pertama kali adalah wajah Akeno yang terlihat khawatir

"Akeno?"

Akeno yang mendengar ucapan Naruto pertama kali hanya mengangguk iapun langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto disertai air mata bahagia, sementara Akina senang yang melihat ayahnya yang sudah sadar.

"Hiks hiks hiks, aku senang kau sudah sadar hiks hiks kau tahu disekolah aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

Naruto yang melihat Akeno menangis mencoba menenangkan Akeno dan mengelus rambut panjangnya kini Akeno sudah mulai tenang merasakan belaian tangan Naruto sehingga membuatnya tertidur dipelukan Naruto.

 **Disuatu tempat**

Disuatu tempat kedua sejoli tengah melakukan adegan panas

"Hmmmpp" terdengar suara desahan dari seorang gadis tengah berciuman sedangkan seorang pemuda mencium sang gadis dengan ganas, kedua tangannya memainkan kedua dada sang gadis tersebut.

"Puah hah hah hah hah"

Kedua sejoli melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kehabisan udara

"Kau memang hebat sayang"

"Kau memang hebat juga Reiser-sama"

Lalu Raiser mengalihkan pandanganya kearah foto didalam foto terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah tersenyum manis.

"Rias tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi miliku hahahahaha"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga**

 **Yosh**

 **Pertama - tama aku ingin minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya baru update sekarang karena jariku ke gores sama plat besi jadi tidak bisa mengetik**

 **Dan untuk pengetikan/tulisan "HANCUR SANGAT"**

 **Memang aku sangat payah dalam penulisan karena aku bukan penulis handal**

 **Dan untuk ceritanya aku ingatkan ini bukan cerita yang mengikuti canon pasti ada perubahan apakah itu tempat waktu dan lain lain**

 **Dan terima kasih sudah suport dan sudah membaca fict aku**

 **Kalo tidak suka janganlah membaca fict ini**

 **Karena aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk fict hancur ini**

 **GA27**


End file.
